


Anytime, Anywhere

by CrayonsurPapier



Category: Greatest Thief
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonsurPapier/pseuds/CrayonsurPapier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tannix and Finn Modern AU. Lots of fun times and fluff, less sadness and death. (AKA They get to exist in this world and are much happier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitaine_Jaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitaine_Jaf/gifts).



> This is based off of an original work a friend of mine is writing, all characters belong to her. I've borrowed them to play with.

                “Orrun legs up on that jump and Leker keep your arms out or you’ll miss your grabs,” Finn called out as he jogged along the stone wall. He lifted his hand to block out the sun as he looked up to see Baisan, his best friend and club founder, do a leap off the storage shed. Castin laughed from behind them as he jogged up.

                “C’mon, go easy on them Finn. You don’t want our first new members quitting before the years out,” he said, giving Finn a playful shove.

                Finn returned the shove but followed the momentum to do a backflip off the wall. He was pretty sure Castin muttered “show off” as he did. He shrugged as he saw Baisan jog towards them to see what was up, “I just want to make sure they’re safe for when we do real runs. Today’s the first time we’re practicing out of the gym and if they get too overconfident they’ll make mistakes. If they make mistakes there will be accidents. The school’s been awesome letting us start its first parkour club, I really don’t want to mess it up by getting someone hurt.”

                Baisan laughed and swung his arm over Finn’s shoulder, “You worry too much. We’ve been practicing in the gym for a month now, 3 days a week, optional practice on weekends and everyone’s showed up to every single one. They’re just excited for their first taste of freedom. Let them enjoy it, we only have a month and a half before we have to go back inside for winter.”

                Finn sighed and glanced at his watch. His friends were probably right, but the club was his responsibility. He swore up and down to the executive committee on the safety of the members, and even had his old parkour coach vouch for them. He himself had to save up and pay to get the coaching certification, even though he had been running for years. He brought his fingers to his mouth and gave an ear-piercing whistle, ignoring his friends’ annoyed faces.

                The rest of the club gathered up, Orrun, Leker, Ninavi, as well as Castin’s girlfriend, Stria. “Good job today guys. You all had pretty good form for our first time out. There’s still a lot of stuff to work on before we can use the rooftops though. Baisan will be leading out next session back at the gym on Wednesday. Any questions before we wrap up?”

                Orrun and Leker looked at each other before both glancing at Ninavi. She rolled her eyes before speaking up, “We want to watch you do a run. A real one, not just with the boxes and gym equipment at club fair.”

                Finn started to shake his head no when Baisan nudged his side. “I think I miss seeing the master at work. Give them a demo Finn, I’ll make it interesting for you.”

                “How interesting?” Finn relented.

                Baisan pulled out his wallet, “If you make it around the courtyard roofs in under 5 minutes, I’ve got a twenty with your name on it.”

                Finn glanced around the courtyard. The area they were in had been one of the original parts of the university, the age meant the buildings were packed closely together, perfect for an easy circuit. He eyed the entry and exit points, an old escape ladder would be an easy up and the flag pole by the gym would be a fast drop. He could do it under four minutes if he wanted a challenge.

                Turning back to Baisan he stuck his hand out and shook, “Deal.” He sprinted across the courtyard and clambered up the ladder. Down below he could hear his crew cheering and Baisan counting down the time. At two minutes he had almost made is way around, but between the last two buildings he realized the roofs weren’t as close as he originally thought. His pace increased as he took a slight detour from the side, and climbed back on to the gym roof. He missed doing full runs in the past month, finally feeling the buildings under his feet again was giving him that familiar rush. With everyone cheering below, he gave the final leap on to the flag pole and swung down, straight into someone who had just walked out of the gym.

                “Oh shi-”, Finn breathed out, “I am so so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you anywhere?” The other guy looked up and Finn felt his day get infinitely worse. Tannix Draulin was looking up at him with a stunned expression. Tannix Draulin , youngest national fencing champion and captain of the school team, whose parents owned a multi-millionaire dollar corporation and whose brother was slated to become the youngest federal party leader. It also happened to be the Tannix Draulin that always sat exactly two rows behind him in History of Psychology, who he may or may not have begun to harbour the slightest of crushes on.

                “I’m alright,” Tannix replied dusting himself off. “I think you surprised me more than anything. I don’t generally expect people swinging from the flag pole when I’m leaving the gym. What were you doing anyway?”

                “I was doing a demonstration for the parkour club,” Finn said, gesturing towards the group that a run up to check on them. “I’m really sorry you got caught up in it, I didn’t realize anyone had walked out of the gym or else I wouldn’t have jumped.”

               Tannix gave a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t bruise me anymore than practice already did today. And that’s pretty cool, I didn’t even know we had a parkour club.”

                “That’s cause we just started it this year,” Baisan piped up. “My man Finn here teaches the running and I help organize training. We got into it during highschool and were surprised in our first year that a club didn’t already exist, so we signed up for space at the end of last year.”

                “But we really are big on safety,” Finn added. “I still feel bad about running into you.”

                “Don’t be,” Tannix lifted his bag back over his shoulder. “You’re Finn right? You sit at the front in our History of Psych class, answer a lot of questions? If you still feel bad you can buy me a coffee before our morning lecture on Monday, Professor Malte at 8:30 is brutal.”

                “Sure,” Finn agreed automatically, still a little stunned that Tannix knew his name. “But you should know I only sit at the front because I can’t see over everyone heads’ otherwise and then Malte ends up doing the ‘stare’ at me. I don’t exactly like answering his questions.”

                Tannix laughed. “I figured as much, but you say better bullshit on the spot then I could possibly think of. Better you than me. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he added before walking off with a wave.

                The entire group watched as Tannix walked off before Castin started nudging Finn. “Looks like somebody here getting a date.”

                Baisan chortled and clapped Finn on the back, “And you were saying he didn’t even know your name. Guess you’re more noticeable than you thought.”

                “Guys, buying someone coffee for running them over is not a date!” Finn pushed Baisan’s arm off him.

                “But it could turn into date!” Stria piped up helpfully.

                “This is the chance you’ve been looking for,” added Ninavi.

                Finn sighed, “Let’s wrap it up guys. Just be grateful it was Tannix I ran into and not someone that would report us. I’d rather not have our club shut down before it even gets off the ground.”

                They had their final team huddle, before the group split up to go their separate ways, the first years back to their dorms and the upper years to the student residences further away. Finn walked quietly beside Castin, Baisan and Stria, listening to them chat while contemplating the weird turn his life had just taken.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:20, Finn sat nervously in his usual seat, twisted around to stare at the doors to the lecture hall. The room was fairly empty as most people didn’t arrive to their first lecture of the day until right when class began. A coffee tray with two cups of Starbucks was on the writing table of the empty seat beside him. His head couldn’t stop running over all the various scenarios that could go wrong, “ _What if Tannix had been joking?, What if he had a secret grudge against Starbucks coffee? What if Tannix didn’t show up for the rest of the year because the fall had actually broken something important he hadn’t felt at the time?”_ Luckily Finn’s worries were cut short with Tannix walking through the main doors.

                Tannix scanned the room and fixed his eyes on Finn with a smile. He made his way to the front, past his usual row and took the seat next to Finn. “Good morning. Are one of these mine?” he greeted, gesturing to the tray of coffee.

                “Oh, um, yeah, pick whichever one you like. They’re both black, I brought some milk and sugar packets, didn’t know how you like to take your coffee.” Finn pointed at the pile in the middle of the tray. He waited politely as Tannix added a milk and sugar, before adding the rest to his own drink.

                Tannix grinned as he watched Finn take a swig, “Was that milk flavoured coffee or coffee flavoured milk? Thanks by the way, I don’t think I could make it through this class otherwise.” He was about to take a sip of his own drink when he looked over at Finn and sat up suddenly. “I just realized I made you buy me coffee and I didn’t even tell you my name. I’m Tannix, just so you know.”

                “Not a big deal,” Finn replied. “Hope it’s not too weird, but I knew who you were when I ran into you. The school had that big article on the front page last year when you went to nationals, congrats on your win.”

                “That stupid thing?” Tannix rolled his eyes while sipping his drink. “I don’t get why they had to make such a big deal out of it, almost the entire article was about me. It should’ve been about the whole team, we won as a group.”

                “Didn’t you place third for individuals? That’s still really impressive,” Finn contested.

                Tannix just shrugged, “I guess. I just enjoy doing the sport. To me it’s more about challenging myself more than anything. I know I still have so much to improve on, where I place doesn’t matter to me so long as I have things I need to get better at.”

                Finn blinked.

                “Sorry,” Tannix started to apologize. “That got intense really fast.”

                “No it’s fine,” Finn was quick to reassure him. “I feel the same way about parkour. I’ve been to a few games and it just made me realize how much more I have to learn. I hope I never get to a point where I feel as if I know and can do everything, I think it would ruin the sport for me.”

                Tannix lowered his voice as Professor Malte walked in and began setting up. “You should give me a demonstration some time. Preferably one where you don’t fall on top of me.”

                “Yeah, for sure,” Finn replied hurriedly, trying to push away other thoughts of ‘falling on top of Tannix’. “I can meet you after you’re done practice. Just let me know when it’s a good day.” He could see Tannix open his mouth to respond, but close it quickly as Professor Malte began to lecture. Instead, he reached over and scribbled on the corner of Finn’s notebook.

_When do you practice?_

Finn quickly scribbled back,

**_Monday, Wednesday and Friday 6:30-8. Extra time on weekends. Hbu?_ **

_Monday, Wednesday and Thursday 4:30-7. Saturday 1:30-3:30 if we’re not at a tournament._

**_4:30-7???? Don’t you have classes?_ **

_Varsity life. But I’m allowed to miss practice when I have a class scheduled._

**_That’s still pretty crazy. I can demo for you next Saturday if you’re free. You’re always welcome to drop by the west gym on the weekday evenings._ **

_That should work. My number’s (xxx)xxx-xxxx, just send me a text with your name. I can let you know if I run late after practice._

                Finn quickly snuck his phone on his lap, feeling the same bursts of exhilaration every time is foot landed on a building, but this time it was his fingers on the screen. He hit send and looked back at Tannix with a grin, only to see him wide-eyed, a mildly terrified look on his face. Finn’s stomach dropped, and he slowly turned to face Dr. Malte’s crossed arms and angry stare.

                “Mr. Zian, glad you could join us. You’ve been in this class for 4 weeks, and I can guarantee my technology policy has not changed. Either leave this room if it’s that urgent or put your phone away.”

                Blushing furiously, Finn slipped his phone back into his pocket as Dr. Malte resumed his lecture. He kept his resolutely gaze resolutely forward throughout the rest of the class, but not before seeing Tannix smile sympathetically next to him.


End file.
